


The First Time

by SatsukiKage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 汉康。他们的第一次。康纳什么都懂得，又什么都不懂。创作于2018.6.3.





	The First Time

“汉克，我们做爱吧。”（"Hank,let's have sex."）

某天晚上，一如既往乖巧如死尸般安详的姿势躺在床上的康纳突然对汉克说。语毕，康纳旁边躺着的副探长身体装了弹簧似的坐了起来，脸上满是不可思议。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“是的。”康纳也坐起身，向汉克的方向歪了歪头，“根据我的观察，你以平均两周一次的频率会在浴室进行性冲动的释放行为。但据我所知，对人类而言情侣之间以性爱的方式释放性冲动是合理行为。我想身为你的伴侣，我有义务帮助你释放自己的性欲。”

“去他妈的义务。听好了，康纳。性这种东西，不仅仅是为了是释放冲动。如果不是双方都需求（want）的话，这种行为就毫无意义。”汉克看起来有些生气，他又躺了下去，把被子一裹用后背对着康纳，“现在，睡觉。”

康纳不明白，他的数据库里没有教过他性行为除了释放欲望之外的其他作用。但汉克话里其他的东西吸引了他的注意力。康纳握住汉克的肩膀，人类的体温隔着薄薄的布料传达到手部的传感器。他探过身，注视汉克的侧脸。汉克扭了扭肩膀，幅度并不足以把康纳的手甩开。

“你不想要（want）我吗，汉克？”

汉克抿着嘴吸了口气。他再次坐了起来，看向康纳的眼里多了几分责备。康纳无辜的回视汉克。最后汉克用力叹了口气，好像只有这样才能忍住不一拳打在面前的仿生人的脸上。

“听着。问题不是我怎么想。问题是，你是否对我有需求。我不想让你只是为了服务我而做这种事，让我觉得自己像个混蛋。”

说完汉克就打算倒回床榻。来自大脑的冲动让康纳握住汉克的手，他看向汉克的双眼中是毫无虚假和杂质的真诚。

“汉克，我不是只是为了服务你才做出的决定。”康纳额头的灯闪烁着，变成了黄色，“我也想要你。”康纳眼里还带着令人无法诘责的真诚。

汉克沉默的盯着康纳，康纳安静的等着汉克的抉择。只过了几秒，汉克便举着手无奈的点头。

“好吧好吧，做你想做的吧，你个小混蛋。”

康纳脸上浮现出自己都没有察觉的笑意。

康纳赤裸着身体，伏在汉克身上。他分析着面前汉克的身体，结合平时对汉克的观察，制定出一套适用于汉克的性爱方案。他俯下身，将蓝血分解为透明液体，模拟唾液分泌在口腔中。他关掉舌头上的传感器，含住汉克的下体，用舌头舔舐顶端和沟壑处。修长的手指照顾着下面的囊袋，汉克的很快便在康纳口中硬了起来。

汉克的手插进康纳的发间。康纳抬眼观察汉克的神色，在发现汉克十分享受之后安心的继续。当汉克差不多硬到挺立时，康纳放开了汉克。汉克发出了一声不满的呜噜声。康纳跨坐到汉克身上，让刚刚还不满的汉克一下噤了声。

“我没想到你这么热情。”

“热情是我的优点。”

汉克还想反驳什么，但康纳没有让他继续下去。他扶着汉克的阴茎，对着自己的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。

仿生人不会因为疼痛而收缩括约肌，因此即使不需要润滑也可以很顺利的进入。康纳的体内比起室温还要凉上几分，但类人的甬道收缩着，包裹住汉克阴茎，给予着充分的刺激。汉克发出浅浅的叹息。康纳模仿着，发出类似的声音，缓缓的动了起来。

“等等，康纳。”汉克突然察觉的按着康纳的肩膀强迫他停下，看了看康纳瘫软的下体，又看了看康纳面不改色的脸和处于蓝色的额角的灯，“你根本什么都没感觉到是不是？”

“与你做爱能带给我心理满足，如果你是在担心这方面的话。”康纳眨了眨眼，神情看上去无辜得很。

“不，我的意思是——”汉克瘪瘪嘴，组织了一下语言，“我先确认一下，你是能有感觉的吧？我指你的下体，和体内之类的。”

“如果你问我的前列腺和阴茎的传感器，是的，它们是存在的。”

“那你为什么不打开它？”

“我认为并没有打开的必要。我的感受会影响到我对你的感官的判断。”

“康纳，这不是——”

汉克的话说到一半便停下了，他好像也明白自己和康纳是说不通道理的，于是换了种说法。

“如果我说你打开可以、呃、‘优化’我的体验，你会打开吗？”

“我会。”

“那么就打开它。”

康纳无法理解汉克的坚持，但还是听汉克的话将传感器打开了。黄灯闪烁之后，一直从未有过的感觉从体内涌现。他无法控制自己发出了两声喘息，看向汉克的眼中带着疑惑。

“我感觉好奇怪。”康纳的呼吸有些杂乱，“这是正常的吗？”

“当然。”

康纳抓着汉克的肩膀。他的腿使不上力气，在汉克翻了个身将他压在下面的时候没有做出反抗。这个动作让汉克的柱体在康纳的体内微微转了一下，康纳缩了一下穴口，唇齿打颤。

“我还是觉得很奇怪。”

康纳从未体验过这种感觉，自己的机体不再受他的控制，他无法随心做出自己想要做的事。他本该帮汉克处理他的性欲，而不是躺在汉克身下战栗得无法动弹。他第一次感到失控感，对自己的失控感。这使康纳感到不安。

“汉克，我还是认为打开传感器不是个好主意。”

“你说要服务我，那就闭上你该死的嘴，听我的话。”

你刚刚还说不想被服务。

康纳没有把这句话说出来。再怎么不会说话他也知道，如果现在说这种话，汉克绝对会像一直炸毛的猫一样朝他发火。他的黄灯闪了闪，决定相信汉克。

汉克用带着几分僵硬的生疏感抚摸康纳的身体，并在康纳体内寻找着什么。康纳明白汉克是想找到自己前列腺的位置。这样下去汉克这辈子也不会找到。康纳感受着汉克生硬的动作，决定帮他一把。他微微抬高自己的腰，在汉克进来的时候将腺体完美的对准到汉克的撞击轨迹上。

于是在汉克撞进来的同时，康纳一瞬间停止了运转。

额角的灯闪着危险的红色，康纳眼前白色闪过。他搂在汉克肩头的手猛地握住汉克的肩膀，发出了自己从来没有发出过的叫喊声。康纳突然有些不知所措，对未知的感觉的无措和对失控感的恐惧使他不安。虽然处理器没有任何警告告诉他生物部件的损坏，但他依旧认为这样下去自己会坏掉。

“汉克，等等，汉克！”

康纳摇着头，并上双腿阻止住汉克的动作。汉克被康纳突然的喊叫吓到了，他察觉到康纳眼中的慌乱，慌忙停了下来。

“怎么了？”

“我感觉我要坏了。”

“是我弄坏了你的什么部件——”

“不，我的生物部件都完好无损。”康纳的双眼因为刚刚的刺激变得有些湿润，里面满是迷茫和无措，“但我还是无法控制自己，我无法控制自己的发声装置，也无法控制自己机体的颤抖。这是正常的吗？”

“天哪，这当然是正常的。”汉克脸上的担忧变成了带着几分无奈的笑意，像是对待因为怕黑而哭泣的孩童，他拉过康纳的一只手，与他十指相扣握在一起，“别担心，如果实在害怕就握住我的手。”

康纳握紧了汉克的手。

汉克拥抱着康纳，人类的体温从四处八方传入他的传感器。他无处躲藏，唯有接受。明明并没有收到机体过热的提示，但康纳仍觉得自己的处理器热得发烫，即使满负荷运转也没有这样发烫过。

康纳信任汉克，他相信汉克说这是正常的，这就是正常的。汉克的话虽然打消了康纳的不安，但无法停止康纳的失控感。康纳抬高脖颈，一边喘息一边叫着汉克的名字，好像这样就能停止机体的颤抖。这是汉克想要的吗？康纳发现汉克的神情确实比一开始更加放松欢愉，或许他应该一开始就打开传感器。

奇异的感觉汇集在他的下体，康纳向下望去，发现自己的下体正高挺着，前端不停溢出机体产生的透明黏液。这种感觉越来越多，从体内涌动着，冲击着康纳的中央处理器。康纳感到一种从未有过的无法忍耐的感觉，他知道他即将经历名为高潮的行为，但他理论和切身体验是完全不同的。康纳不知道他会发出如此色情的呻吟，他不知道高潮无法被自己控制，他不知道他的腿会痉挛一样抖个不停。

“汉克……汉克……”康纳用湿润的双眼望向汉克，“我已经……我……”

即使出口的只有支离破碎的话语，汉克看起来还是明白了康纳的意思。康纳感到汉克温暖的手搂住他的后背。他将头埋在汉克的脖颈，用力回拥着汉克，迎来了仿生人生的第一次高潮。

粘稠的液体飞溅在他们之间。虽然是仿精液的乳白色液体，但实际还是蓝血的加工物而已。汉克从康纳的体内撤出来，真正带着体温的精液从康纳的体内流到床单上。康纳用手沾了一点，用舌头上的探测器舔过指尖。

“你这个恶心的毛病就不能改改吗？”

看着康纳干了什么的汉克忍不住出声道。

而康纳看着汉克一张一合的口，将舌尖的探测器探入了汉克的口中。

fin.


End file.
